


KOSMO, NO

by Ulqueleh (Ulquii)



Series: Holiday Ficlets! [26]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Tree, Established Relationship, Kosmo (Voltron) is a Good Boy, LMAO, M/M, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulqueleh
Summary: “Kosmo, no,” Keith tries, voice low enough to not startle him but firm enough for Kosmo to shift on his paws, “Kosmo.”Kosmo leans down on his front paws slowly, at the same speed Keith tries to pet him down, and Shiro sighs in relief when Keith’s hand touches his fur.“Easy, boy,” Keith coos, and Shiro’s shoulders finally sag when Kosmo ends up with his tummy against the floor, front paws under his snout, “There.”
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Holiday Ficlets! [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071713
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	KOSMO, NO

**Author's Note:**

> Holiday gift for [Orange](https://twitter.com/Orange_3Pillows)!!
> 
> I hope you like it!

Kosmo was a good boy, Shiro was certain.

He always obeyed the quiet orders Keith would give him, and he never begged for more food after Shiro told him no (after giving him some, of course). He was affectionate and very cuddly and such. Shiro loved Kosmo.

But right now, seeing him completely still in the doorway of the front door after having a run with Keith, golden eyes wide while staring at the Christmas Tree Shiro had put together in a couple of hours with shiny ornaments and sparkly stars, made him feel that him, Admiral Takashi Shirogane, standing on a chair to get the red wreath around the little pine, was in imminent danger.

“Keith,” Shiro whispered in alarm, frozen in his place with the arms raised and the wreath he was holding on the other side of the Christmas Tree, “Keith!”

From the corner of his eye, Shiro saw his husband turn to him from the closet, having placed his sweater and shoes inside, and then paused, gaze going from him to Kosmo and then to him again. Realization washes over his expression, face growing pale, and then he reaches over Kosmo with his hands, slowly.

Kosmo sniffs, not even giving him a side glance.

“Kosmo, no,” Keith tries, voice low enough to not startle him but firm enough for Kosmo to shift on his paws, “Kosmo.”

Kosmo leans down on his front paws slowly, at the same speed Keith tries to pet him down, and Shiro sighs in relief when Keith’s hand touches his fur.

“Easy, boy,” Keith coos, and Shiro’s shoulders finally sag when Kosmo ends up with his tummy against the floor, front paws under his snout, “There.”

“I really thought he would…” Shiro starts and Keith nods.

“Yeah, me too-”

Then there’s a snap of ozone and Kosmo is gone from under Keith’s hands, the next snap just over Shiro and the tree.

“KOSMO NO!”

Shiro prepares himself for the impact, hugging the tree and falling sideways with it in his arms —he wouldn’t have had the time to let go of the wreath to get away from the impact.

Kosmo falls over him and punches out the air from his lungs with his weight. The chair clatters to the floor and some ornaments tingle and fall with the charge. Shiro thanks himself for owning plastic ones instead of the traditional glass ones.

“Oh, my god, Shiro!” He hears Keith shout from over the doorway, his frantic steps echoing below the panting and playful growling of the big space wolf over him and the tree, “Are you okay?”

And, despite feeling his right set of ribs bruised and his left arm and his whole torso scraped with the branches of the pine, he starts laughing.

The sound makes Kosmo perk up, eyes golden eyes watching him closely, and Shiro hears Keith huff, obviously resisting a laugh of his own to keep being mad about what Kosmo did.

“Kosmo,” he says stern, and Kosmo turns to him, ears dropping and a whine coming out of his snout, “Off.”

Kosmo obeys with his head down and slow steps off, leaving Shiro wheezing in the floor with a ruffled tree in his arms.

“Shiro?” Keith asks, and Shiro keeps laughing, shaking his head, “Babe?”

“I’m fine,” Shiro giggles leaving the tree go and wiping off the tears of his eyes and the pine needles that are on his face, “I’m fine.”

Keith sighs, and goes to his knees to look at Kosmo in the eye, hands petting his mane while Shiro tries to stand up and put the tree upright.

“You can’t do that, Kosmo,” Keith explains. Shiro is sure Kosmo understands every single word coming from his master with the way his eyes connect with Keith’s, “Someone could’ve gotten hurt.”

Kosmo whines, and Keith shushes him.

“I know,” Keith murmurs, and Shiro is sure Keith understands every single ruff or whimper Kosmo gives him in their mostly one-sided conversations, “I know. But the tree isn’t something to play with.”

Shiro sighs, trying to fix the decorations, and he crouches to take one of the golden ornaments that fell from the branches. He catches how Kosmo perks up when the glitter on it reflects the light from the living room, and Shiro shakes it, making Kosmo’s ears jump up.

“Shiro,” Keith warns, looking at him over his shoulder and Shiro startles.

“Yeah, sorry.” Shiro winces, and Kosmo whines again, “No ornaments for you, boy.”

Shiro smiles when Keith keeps petting Kosmo, probably checking if he’s hurt, and Shiro might feel a little jealous.

“You know Kosmo assaulted me, right?” Shiro asks, turning to the tree and hanging the ornament in a broken branch, “I could’ve died.”

He hears Keith scoff, obviously knowing Shiro is exaggerating, but it works, because then there’s steps towards Shiro and limb arms hug his torso from behind.

“I thought you said you were fine,” Keith murmurs against his nape, leaving a kiss there.

“Maybe I’m wrong,” Shiro says, feeling Keith’s laugh against his back.

“Okay,” Keith concedes, turning him in the circle of his arms and perching his chin in the center of his chest, “Let me kiss it better?”

Shiro smiles at him, nodding.

“Yes.”

But once again there’s a snap, and both of them tumble down with the tree, Kosmo huffing above them.

“KOSMO,” Keith yells and Shiro starts laughing all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) (including the [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/commentbuilder)), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates responses, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!
> 
> ~
> 
> Come and yell with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ulqueleh)!


End file.
